Dungeon theme
A dungeon theme is a theme that plays during many of a game's dungeons. Many of the earlier games in the series, simply called this theme "Dungeon", still varying from game to game. The presence of this track is somewhat exclusive to early titles of the series, where space restrictions did not allow a great variety in sounds. More recent titles now have a different theme for each dungeon, or dungeons that share a greater amount of tracks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Dungeon" plays in the Marsh Cave and the Mirage Tower, and also in some floors of the Soul of Chaos dungeons and the Labyrinth of Time. In fact, two other tracks are shared by the dungeons: "Matoya's Cave" and "Gurgu Volcano." Final Fantasy II "Dungeon" plays at the Semitt Falls, Snow Cave, Deist Cavern, Tropical Island, Cave of Mysidia, Leviathan, Jade Passage, and Unknown Cave. A remixed, orchestral version of the theme plays in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Firion's dungeon theme. The original NES version as well as an arranged version are also available as battle music in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. The original version and the Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement appear in the music player of Final Fantasy XV. The original is the tenth track of Memories of FFII purchased from Longwythe Rest Area for 100 gil. The Dissidia 012 version is on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album, purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Final Fantasy III "Dungeon" plays in the Sealed Cave, Subterranean Lake, Amur Sewers, Ancient Ruins, Mythril Mines, and Bahamut's Lair. A remixed, orchestral version of the theme plays in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the Onion Knight's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" ("Into the Darkness" in previous versions) is played at the Mist Cave, Underground Waterway, Antlion's Den, Ancient Waterway, Lodestone Cavern, Cave of Eblan, Sealed Cave, and, exclusively in the ''Advance version, in the Cave of Trials. It is reused in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Arranged versions of "Into the Darkness" are included on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon and Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV albums. The Celtic Moon version is also found on the Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy album. An orchestral arrangement of the theme can also be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Cecil and Kain's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy V "Dungeon" (also known as "Fate in Haze") plays in the Pirates' Hideout, Torna Canal, Walse Tower, Underground Waterway, Castle of Bal Basement, and Istory Falls. An arranged version mixing synthesizers and real instruments is included on the ''Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends album. Another arranged version appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Bartz's dungeon theme. This version is included in the Final Fantasy V music player. ''Final Fantasy VI "Phantom Forest" is used as the theme for most dungeons. A remixed version of the theme is also heard in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Terra's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy VII Many dungeon themes appear, but "In Search of the Man in Black" is one of the most prominent ones, usually playing in caves or tunnels like the Mythril Mine. Final Fantasy VIII "Find your Way" plays in most dungeons, such as the Fire Cavern, Centra Excavation Site, Tomb of the Unknown King, Centra Ruins, and Deep Sea Research Center. A piano arrangement is included on the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII album. A remixed version appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Squall and Laguna's dungeon theme. The original "Find Your Way" as well as the Dissidia 012 arrangement play in the music player in Final Fantasy XV after buying the Memories of FFVIII and Memories of Dissidia 012 FF soundtracks. ''Final Fantasy X "Before the Storm" is the most prominent dungeon theme, played in Kilika Woods, Macalania Woods, the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, Mt. Gagazet's cave, and the Omega Ruins. Final Fantasy X-2 The dungeon music is called "Labyrinth". It plays in numerous locations, such as Chateau Leblanc's underground maze, the Fiend Haunt cave in the Thunder Plains, and the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. It also plays in the Chocobo Ranch during the "Clean Sweep" mission. Final Fantasy XV "What Lies Within" is the main dungeon theme, playing in most dungeons. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Cavern Where Evil Dwells" acts as a dungeon theme. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Although no dungeons appear, the Final Fantasy version of "Dungeon" was arranged and used as a battle theme. It is one of the default music choices when fighting against Garland and Warrior of Light. "Dungeon -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY I)" is included in the music player in Final Fantasy XV as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Several arrangements of the tracks above are featured, including "Matoya's Cave" from ''Final Fantasy, "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II, "Into the Crystal Cave" from Final Fantasy III, "Into the Darkness" from Final Fantasy IV, "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy V, "Phantom Forest" from Final Fantasy VI, and "Find Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII. They also appear in the Final Fantasy XV music player on the Memories of Dissidia 012 album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia arrangement of the Final Fantasy dungeon theme appears, along with the original NES version. They can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The ''Final Fantasy II "Dungeon" appears as a downloadable Field Music Sequence track. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Both the ''Final Fantasy II "Dungeon" and Final Fantasy VIII "Find Your Way" themes appear as Field Music Sequence tracks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The dungeon theme is determined by the area in play. All original tracks from each game are used in highlighting each Record's significance to the series as a whole. Once a player enters a battle round, however, the theme will switch over to a source game's battle theme and, if appropriate, the boss theme of the area in play. As battle themes did not exist in ''Final Fantasy XII, its associated Records will continue to play the area themes instead, switching to boss themes where applicable. World of Final Fantasy Every dungeon has it's own unique theme. However, a few of these themes are arrangements of themes from other final Fantasy games. "Prismelody: Pirates Ahoy", an arrangement of the song of the same name from Final Fantasy V, plays in the Saronia Docks. "Prismelody: Never Look Back", an arrangement of the song of the same name from Final Fantasy VIII, plays in the Underground Prison. "Prismelody: Mako Reactor", an arrangement of the song of the same name from Final Fantasy VII, plays in Mako Reactor 0. "Prismelody: Clash on the Big Bridge -F-", an arrangement of the song of the same name from Final Fantasy V, plays at the Big Bridge. "Prismelody: Sunken Shrine", an arrangement of "Chaos Shrine" from Final Fantasy, plays in the Sunken Temple. Category:Musical themes